Onew, Taemin, and a Box of Cookie Mix
by AnotherFanGirl852
Summary: Onew and Taemin wants to have some cookies. But there are no cookies in the dorm only a box of cookie mix. What could happen? This story is Onew and Taemin one shot.


**So I was making chocolate chip cookies and I don't why but I thought of Onew and Taemin. I wrote about my cookie making experience.**

* * *

"Do we have everything?" Taemin looks to Onew.

Onew grabs the cookie mix box. "Half cup of butter."

"Check." Taemin holds up the butter.

"One egg."

Taemin picks up the egg. "Check."

"Two table spoons of water."

Taemin turns on the water to let it fall from the faucet. "Check." He turns off the water.

"And one or two cups of chocolate chips."

"Two cups check."

"Alright, lets get cooking. Step one, pre heat oven to 176 degrees Celsius. Grease baking sheets or line with parchment paper." Onew puts the box down and turns on the oven. "Here Taemin you can start on the next step while I get the cookie tray."

"Okay. What do I do?"

"What does the box say?" Onew starts to go through the cupboard to find a tray.

Taemin picks up the box to read the instructions. "Stir butter into half of the cookie mix. Beat until well blended."

"Here's a bowl that you can use." Onew hands Taemin a large white plastic bowl.

Taemin takes bowl from Onew and places it on the countertop. Taemin opens the cookie mix bag, and pours about half of it into the bowl. He then dumps the butter into the bowl. Taemin mixes them together with a spoon.

A loud clang startles Taemin. He looks behind him towards his hyung. Onew stands with a tray in his hands, and pots, pans, and more trays at his feet. Onew looks at Taemin with a wide smile. "Oops." He laughs. "Key is going to kill us for making a mess."

Taemin smiles and turns back to his mixing. More noise comes from Onew as he puts everything back. "Hyung, it's not mixing."

Onew comes up behind Taemin to look over his shoulder. Onew looks at the instructions.

"Its just clumps." Taemin stops mixing to look at Onew.

"Um. Just keep mixing and see what happens. Taemin." Onew turns Taemin a little to face him. "You got cookie mix on your shirt."

Taemin looks down to his shirt. "It's just a little."

"Keep mixing and don't get any more on your shirt. I'll grease the tray." Onew greases the tray.

Once he finishes he checks in on Taemin. The cookie mix and the butter had finally mixed together. Onew picks up the box again. "Okay now we add the egg and the water. Beat until fluffy."

"What about the rest of the mix?" Taemin holds up the half empty bag.

Onew looks at the box again with Taemin looking over his shoulder. "It doesn't say anything about. Oh, it's in the next step." Onew adds the water. He cracks open the egg and adds it for Taemin to continue mixing.

After a little bit, the mixture was ready for the next step. "Okay hyung. Now we add the rest of the mix, right?"

"Yup and we add the chocolate chips."

Taemin dumps the rest of the mix into the bowl, and somehow manages to get some more mix on his shirt. Onew adds the chocolate chips.

"Alrighty. It is all mixed."

"Now we put it on the tray and then bake them."

The two boys scoop the cookie dough and place it on the tray. They popped the tray in the oven. They set the timer for 12 minutes.

"Let's clean the kitchen while we wait."

"Yeah we don't want umma yelling at us." Taemin giggles.

The two boys clean up the kitchen. Once they finish, the cookies finish cooking. Of course Onew and Taemin are careful handling the hot cookie tray. Neither one wants to burn themselves. Neither one wants to wait for the cookies to cool.

"Should we? Or let them cool?" Taemin looks at Onew hoping that Onew will say the first one.

"Get two glasses of milk, and a plate."

Smiles form on both boys' faces.

* * *

Onew and Taemin sit happily on the couch watching television with they cookies and milk when Jonghyun, Minho, and Key got back from the gym. Key went to his room to change. Jonghyun and Minho came into the living room to greet Onew and Taemin.

"We have cookies?" Jonghyun watches the plate of the cookies. "I thought that we were all out."

"We made them." Taemin informs his hyungs with cookie in his mouth. "There was a box of cookie mix." Onew nods his head while chewing on a cookie.

"I want a cookie."

Onew holds out the plate to Jonghyun and Minho.

Key comes into the living room to find the four boys eating cookies. "Yah! You guys are going to spoil your dinner. Taemin what is all over your shirt?"


End file.
